Who's Afraid of Murphy's Law?
by CethBanshee
Summary: Meeting your significant other's parents is always hard. When Murphy's law is involved things obviously don't go as expected. Bradilo fic.


They hadn't officially been together that long yet, but being in 8th grade meant meeting your significant other's parents came about quickly. With Milo that also meant being in the same room where twice as many things could go wrong as usual. He didn't want his impression to be one of them.

Bradley had been excited when he and Milo had finally become a thing. Over the past year Milo, Melissa, and Zack had helped him grow so much as a person. He was braver and more open minded than before. Falling in love with the cursed boy in the process had been unintended but how couldn't he?

He'd met Mr. and Mrs. Murphy before but not since he and Milo had gotten together. Some of his old anxiety had crept up at the idea but Milo assured him it would be perfectly alright.

Milo.

He was brought back to reality by the gentle wiggle of fingers laced in his. "Bradley are you ready?" He shifted, "You're sure they'll like me?" Milo laughed, "Of course, they already liked you before."

His boyfriend opened his door, calling out as he entered, "Mom, Dad! I'm home! And I brought Bradley with me!"

His mom came from the kitchen and his dad from upstairs. Mr. Murphy had a look Bradley couldn't quite read but Mrs. Murphy smiled brightly. "Hello Bradley! Milo's been talking about you almost nonstop the past week." Both of the boys reddened and Bradley had a nervous urge to pull away but his slight jerking motion was met with a reassuring squeeze and glance from Milo.

Suddenly a crash came from the kitchen and Mrs. Murphy quickly excused herself to go check on it.

He stepped a bit closer to Milo, his nerves starting to get the better of him, as Mr. Murphy came over extending his hand. Bradley automatically shook it, knowing this was common procedure. But the Murphy's weren't common people. And here he was for a moment touching both the Murphy men's hands. If you had told him a year ago he'd be standing in their house like this he'd have laughed in your face.

"Nice to meet you with you new title Bradley." Mr. Murphy smiled, "Of course, that does mean me and you need to have a talk about my son. Milo, could you excuse us?" "Sure Dad!" Oh crap. Bradley wasn't used to this one. Did Murphy's law affect individuals differently? What if it did? He wasn't prepared for this.

Milo hugged him and kissed his cheek. He could feel Bradley tremoring slightly. "It's ok," He whispered, "My dad doesn't bite I promise." Bradley looked at him, "promise, promise?" he asked. Milo smiled, "Promise, promise." He left and retreated up the stairs to his room, officially leaving Bradley alone with his dad.

"Come here, son." Mr. Murphy sat down on the couch and motioned Bradley over. "So I've been keeping up with your story over the past year. Gotta know who my son is hanging out with. I'm a protective parent. Can you blame me? I kinda have to be you know?" Bradley didn't know. All his parents cared about were his grades. He nodded a bit to show he was listening. "So you might be surprised to know my relationship with Murphy's law at your age was a lot like yours."

His face contorted, Milo's dad was afraid of his own curse? "But, sir, Mr. Murphy…" "Call me Martin, Bradley." "...Martin….You seem so in tune with your...condition." Martin laughed, "Maybe now. But that's only because I learned to be ok with it. If Bridgette hadn't been around I don't know what I'd have done." Bridgette? Oh, Milo's mom. "She changed your view of yourself…?" That's what Milo had done, what he was doing.

Martin smiled, "Bradley, my son is a lot like his mom, and thank goodness for that. I know Murphy's law is scary." He paused. Bradley grew anxious again, what was he going to say? Would he tell Bradley he wasn't good enough for Milo cause he was scared? He was scared...but it wasn't for his own safety anymore as it had once been, it was for Milo's. Martin spoke again, noticing the sudden worry in Bradley's eyes, "I know life is scary. Being afraid of Murphy's law is something I expect from most people. But I can tell you care about my son. And being afraid of how his condition could hurt you is something you'll have to grapple with. I wouldn't blame you. I was afraid of myself for a very, very long time."

"I'm not afraid of him." Martin looked at the boy, "Are you sure?" "Yes!" Bradley nearly leapt out of his seat. What kind of question was that? Was Milo's dad accusing him of being scared of his son now? "I'm not afraid of him! I'm afraid for him! He's the brightest light I've ever found in this world and the idea that Murphy's law could just obliterate him because it just can? Of course I'm scared but it's not of him!"

Bradley sat back down not realizing he'd stood up. His face was flushed and his heart was pounding. Oh god, he'd just snapped at Milo's dad. The only other person that knew firsthand how Milo must feel in life. Oh god he was going to ban him from ever meeting with his son again Oh god oh god oh…

Milo had appeared at the bottom of the stairs and it was all Bradley could do to hold back tears. And Milo could tell.

He was at his side in an instant. "Dad! I told him you don't bite what did you do!?" Bradley clung to Milo, burying his face in his sweater vest, feeling afraid he might be pried away from him.

Martin almost didn't know what to do, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get him so worked up I just...I was testing him." "Dad! Don't you think I've tested him enough this past year!?" Milo wrapped his arm protectively around his boyfriend. "Dad. I wouldn't have started dating him if I didn't think he could handle our life. He's proven himself so much this past year."

Milo looked at the boy quivering in his arms, had you told him this would be happening a year ago he would have laughed. He smiled at the reflection flashing through his mind. He took Bradley's hand in his free one and rubbed it reassuringly. "Dad. He's grown."

Martin relaxed and smiled, "I know Milo. He loves you now." Bradley buried his face deeper hoping Milo didn't see the burning in his ears. But the pounding of Milo's heart suggested otherwise. "I know he does. Is that what the...yelling was about?"

He felt Bradley nodding against his chest. Muttering something muffled. "What's that?" Milo asked playfully, "I'm the brightest light you've found in this world?" Bradley moved his hand from Milo's and wrapped it around his neck, finally getting brave enough to reveal his damp face. "Y-yeah...and I'm just...I'm worried Milo...what if….what if Murphy's law just decides to….you know...snuff that light out?"

Milo just smiled, "You think Murphy's law can stop me now? Look at my dad he's like 50 and he's still kicking." "Whoa whoa whoa I'm not that old, son. But it's true, Bradley, Murphy men are strong. Milo, I'm going to see if your mom needs any help in the kitchen ok? Call me if you boys need anything."

Milo shrugged at him and turned back to Bradley, "You see? I'll have you know there hasn't been a Murphy who hasn't died of just plain old age. You don't have to worry about me." "But Milo…" Bradley repositioned himself, more relaxed now that Martin had left, "Milo I care about you...a lot...I can't help but worry. Worrying is what I do, it's all I know." He looked down. All he wanted to do was stare into Milo's brown eyes but he couldn't bring himself to.

"Bradley, I know. I've spent the last year watching you worry and grow and worry again. But it's ok. Murphy's Law has a way of working out just fine." Bradley got the nerve to look back up. Milo really was the brightest light he'd ever found. He was so positive, so secure, so comforting. And yet his life was chaos. He still didn't always understand, but what he did understand was that Milo was everything good in his world now. And Murphy's law could suck it.

He suddenly found himself kissing him. Full on. He didn't realize how it happened it was just happening. He pulled away. "Um….M-Milo? I...I really mean it. Don't doubt I mean it ok….?" Jeez. This was how he was going to deal with his first kiss? Babbling awkwardly?

Milo giggled, "How could I ever doubt you mean it?" He pulled Bradley back in but didn't let their lips touch. "I'll let you in on a little secret." He smiled and Bradley gazed at him, confused, nervous. "They say the safest place to be when Murphy's law strikes is right next to a Murphy." And with that it was Milo kissing him this time. A lightbulb suddenly shattered and they both jumped, pulling apart. But they didn't let go of their embrace. Whatever Murphy's law had in store for them, they could take it.


End file.
